Rescate de Rahm Kota
El '''Rescate de Rahm Kota' fue un operativo hecho para liberar al General Jedi miembro de la alianza rebelde Rahm Kota del imperio galáctico en el 1 ABY, durante los comienzos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Capturado en una mision fallida en el planeta Cato Neimoidia, Kota fue llevado a la ciudad de Tarko-se, donde fue llevado a la Arena de Tarko-se, el estadio local de juegos gladiatoriales, para ser ejecutado. Mientras que Kota se enfrentaba a monstruos y gladiaores, Starkiller, un clon renegado del difunto Jedi Galen Marek, escapaba del lord Sith Darth Vader en el mundo oceanico de Kamino. completamente oculto de Kota, Vader había iniciado un proyecto clandestino para crear una version mas poderosa de su antiguo Aprendiz Sith el clon perfecto que posesyera todas las fortalezas del Marek original pero sin sus fallos. Aunque, el proceso de clonacion le faltaba mejorar lo que levo a varias fallas, incluyendo a Starkiller. Siguiendo la pista que Vader dejo escapar, Starkiller viajo a Cato Neimoidia para rescatar al capturado Kota. Aunque sus razones estaban influenciadas por el deseo de ncontrar a la capitaina Juno Eclipse, la mujera de la que se enamoro su base. Starkiller lucho contra el Barón Merillion Tarko y sus tropas mientras iba de camiono a la arena, donde encontró a un cansasdo Kota. El desperado Tarko solto una bestia conocida como Gorog contra los dos usuarios de la fuerza y la criatura se escapo intentando matar a Starkiller. En medio del caos, Tarko fue devorado por el monstruo y la arena colapso destruyendo la ciudad consigo. Starkiller y Kota evitaron caer en los desechos debido a la ubicaciond e la nave estelar Sombra Furtiva, que estaba en piloto automatico. Bases En los primeros dias de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, alrredor del 1 ABY, el General Jedi de la alianza rebelde Rahm Kota operaba a menudo sin authorizacion de sus superioeres en operaciones militarse contra el Imperio Galáctico aunque preferia tener su own milicia, en lugar de una organizacion mayor. Durante una de esas operaciones en el planeta Cato Neimoidia, su escuadron fue asesinado y el fue capturado. The Gobernador imperial local, el Barón Merillion Tarko, planeabaejecutarlo por lo que Kota fue puesto en la Arena Tarko-se, un estadio de gladiadores ubicado cerca del puente de la ciudad de Tarko-se. Aunque, Kota logro sobrevivir por varios dias mientras luchaba contra los monstruos y gladiadores enviados a matarlo. Mientras que, en el mundo oceanico de Kamino, el Lord Sith Darth Vader estaba embarcdo en unproyecto ultra secretopara recrear a su difunto aprendiz, Galen Marek quien tenia el nombre codigo de "Starkiller" antes de convertirse en Jedi. la dificukltad lataente con la Clonación de usuarios de fuerza resultaban en muchos fallos, fuera por su aspecto o por ser victimas de la locura clon. Al finalizar una sesion de entrenamiento, Vader le informo a Starkiller, uno de los clones de Marek, sobre la captura de Kota en Cato Neimodia y le ordeno matarlo para poder graduarse. Aunque, el clone fallo las pruebas de Vaderpor no poder superar los recuerdos del Marek original. Antes de que Vader pduiese ejecutarlo, Starkiller evadio al Sith y escapo del complejo. Starkiller se robo el TIE Avanzado x1 de Darth Vader despues de abrirse paso luchando contra la guarnición imperial local y logro escapar del planet. Con la informacion que le dio Vader, Starkiller viajo a Cato Neimoidia para rescatar Kota, con la esperanza de que el General jedi pudiese llevarlo hasta la captaina Juno Eclipse, que había sido la novia de Marek cuando estaba vivo. Recate Al no haber cambiado la señal del caza TIE que había robado, Starkiller fue identificado como Darth Vader y llevado a una plataforma de aterrizaje ejecutiva en Cato Neimoidia. Recibio una escolta completa de cazas TIE, y le presentaron una guardia de honor con soldados de asalto muy detallada, también fue recibido por Tarko en persona. Cuando Starkiller desembarco del caza y demando saber la ubicacion de Kota, Tarko empezo a sospechar y interrogo a Starkiller sobre los codigos de seguridad locales. Starkiller prendio sus espadas de luz y Tarko ordeno a los soldados que atacasen antes de irse del sitio. Starkiller se deshizo enseguida de los soldados de asalto, pero Tarko se escapo. Desoues de eso destruyo un caminador AT-MP y mato a dos acolitos que montaban guardia a la entrada del Turboascensor de la platforma de aterrizaje, Starkiller bajo a la ciudad colgante de Tarko-se. El clon Jedi inicialmente siguio las calles, mientras que Tarko hablaaba por uan radio, pero la resistencia imperial incluia exploradores, soldados de disturbios y soldados de salto que subian hacia el techo por las paredes para ahorrar tiempo. Starkiller continuo con su ruta usando trucos mentales para que sus enemigos lo ayudasen o se suicidasen. Aunque, fue detenido por el repentino ataque de una cañonera clase Nemesisy he arremetio contra el nucleo delCasino Nebstar. Mientras la mayoria de los patrones se apartaban desu camino, entraron las fuerzas imperiales. Luego de derrotarlas por varios cuartos, Starkiller descendio a los niveles inferiores del casino por los turboascensores, donde tuvo que luchar contra mas resistencia antes de dejar el casino. Luego de encontrar un sitio para pasajeros se dirigio a la zona oeste de Tarko-se, Starkiller entro de polizón en un vehículo y lo uso como transporte. Aunque, el vuelo fue atacado por la fuerza aerea imperial, que llevaba varios cazas TIE y las cañonera Nemesis. A pesar de que Starkiller hizo su mejor esfuerzo para repeler los misiles de contucion de las Nemesis de regreso a su sitio original, la explosion causo un daño intenso. Aun asi Starkiller pudoe destruir la cañonera. Debido a los daños, Starkiller fue forzado a mantenerse a una distancia to segura. Starkiller fue descubierto y sacado de su econdite lo que llevao a que lucahse contra el resto de las fuerzas imperiales y destruyese la segunda cañonera que había ido a perseguirlo. Cuando entro en la Arena de Tarko-se, Starkiller se dirigio aun sorprendido Kota. A pesar de estar exhausto y herido luego desu periodo en combate en la arena, Kota opto por continuar lucahndo para ajustar cuentas con Tarko. Tarko se vio desperado para derrotart al resistente Starkiller y le ordeno a sus ayudante Neimoidiano soltar en la arena a la masiva bestia conocida com el Gorog. La criatura se comio todo un Rancor toro que habían soltado a la arena un rato antes antes de salir des us augero. Kota se dirigio acazar a Tarko, dejando a Starkiller para lidiar con la bestia. Starkiller al comienzo ataco a la besatia conn ubna combiancion de Rayo de Fuerza y telekinesis, pero el resultado obtenido fue cercanoa a cero. Siguiendo la tactica sugerida por Kota, Starkiller uso los sistemas de restriccion para hacer ubna jaula en la arena y mantener al Gorog adentro, logrando saltar sobre su cabeza. Con una combinacion de ataques con Espada de luz y descargas electricas. Starkiller logro herir a la bestia. En su dolor, el Gorog logro liberarse y embistio contra Starkiller para arrancarle la cabeza, pero el lo eludio y lo mando a volar a las tribunas de la arena. El Gorog lo persiguio intensamnete y Starkiller logro que la creatura destruyese los postes y cables sosteniendo el estadio de Tarko-se en un intento por derribar el estadio contra el resto de la ciudad colgante. su plan tuvo exito y la estructura se derrumbo contra el arco de la ciudad de Tarko-se. Esperando que el Gorog colapsase con la arena, Starkiller se dirigio al palco principal de Tarko, que tenia sus propios cimientos. Luego de reunirse con Kota, los dos usuarios de la fuerza se abrieron paso hasta el Baron matando a los guardias en su camino. Antes de que Starkiller y Kota pudiesen capturar o matar a Tarko, el Gorog logro hacer un hueco en el palco en un intento para evitar la caida, causando que se rompiese y que Tarko cayese en su boca. El Gorog vio y se dirigio hacia Kota antes de perder el equilibrio y caer. Starkiller salio tras el Gorog, usando la Fuerza para incrementar su velocidad y evadir los ataques. Al final se propulso a la espalda del Gorog, thumb|left|La muerte de Tarkodesde donde le lanzo uan gran descarga de rayos al pecho. Eso ocasiono que se detuviera una de sus corazones. El Gorog quedo noqueado y solto a Kota. Mientras que Kota y Starkiller caian, el General Jedi activo un transmisor remoto conectado asu muñeca, llamando al Sombra Furtiva, que estaba volando con piloto automatico. la nave se detuvo frente a Starkiller y Kota, permitiendo quie el equipo se retirase a salvo. Resultado Poco despues, el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett que había aceptado una recompensa or la cabeza de Starkiller puesta por Vader llego a Cato Neimoidia con su compañera, Xasha. Los dos entraron en las ruinas de Tarko-se, donde encontraron que el Gorog todavia vivia. Aunque la bestia estaba muy herida, logro atacar a Fett. el cazarrecompensas le disparo con un misil dandole al Gorog en su segundo corazon y uso su mochila propulsora para volar sobre la herida en el pecho del Gorog, rematandolo. El encuntro con la bestia desalento a Xasha de seguir persiguiendo a su presa y se separo de Fett, que continuo con su mision. Mientras que ajenos a lo que pasaba y sin saber que la antigua nave de Marek el sombra furtiva, estaba volando en piloto automatico, Starkiller activo el comunicador, esperando encontrar a Juno Eclipse. Kota revelo que no sabioa donde estaba ella, porque la flota rebelde había sido asaltada, pero si acepto darle las cordenadas del punto de reuniosn en el sisitema Athega. Al llrgar alli, fueron emboscados por una flota enemiga y forzados a huir. Kota trato de convencer a Starkiller de unirse a la rebelion, esperando usar sus habilades en un intenso contrataque contra el imperio. Aunque, Starkiller se nego aseguir el plan de Kota porque lo unico que queria era encontrar a Eclipse. Kota rechazo el concepto de que Starkiller fuese un clon con la certeza hasta donde el sabia de que clonar a un sensible a la Fuerza era imposible y trato de que Starkiller le diese informacion sobre el complejo de clonacion en Kamino. A pesar de los dichos de Kota, Starkiller seguia duddando que el fuese el verdadero Galen Marek. Aunque permanecio concentrasdo en encontrar a Eclipse y dijo que necesitaba un lugar parar meditar sobre su situacion. Dandose cuenta de que no podia convncer o obligar a Starkiller a cambiar de idea, Kota le entrego el sombra furtiva, porque pensaba que lanave erasuya por derecho. Kota entonces le pidio que lo dejase en el espaciopuerto mas cercanos antes de que Starkiller continuase su busqueda personal. Starkiller dejo a Kota en el planeta Malastare antes de seguir una delas pistas que Kota había dejado escapar, lo que lo llevo al planeta Dagobah. Abriendose camiono entre los pantanos que había en ese mundo, Starkiller se encontró al Maestro Jedi exiliado, Yoda, que se refugiaba cerca de la Cueva del Lado Oscuro que había en el planeta. Yoda convencio a Starkiller de entrar en la cueva, donde tuvo una vision de Eclipse siendo atacada y herida en el puente de su nave de guerra, el Salvacion. Determinado a prevenir ese resultado, Starkiller recogio a Kota en Malastare y fueron a reunirse con la flota rebelde cerca de la Nebula Itani. Aunque cuando lllegaron alli descubrieron que era muy tarde; Eclipse fue capturada por Boba Fett, que había sido contratado por Vader para llevarla a Kamino para poder artraer a Starkiller alli. Apariciones *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' comic Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica Categoría:Misiones